finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Lò phản ứng Mako
Lò phản ứng Mako, còn gọi là Nhà máy Mako trong bản demo, là những lò phản ứng khổng lồ do tập đoàn Shinra xây dựng trong Final Fantasy VII. Đó là những cỗ máy khổng lồ có chức năng hút Lifestream trong lòng đất và biến nó thành năng lượng Mako. Vì năng lượng Mako tỏ ra hệu quả hơn các loại nhiên liệu khác (như dầu mỏ và than đá được nói đến trong Compilation of Final Fantasy VII) được sử dụng lúc đó, và các lò phản ứng Mako có thể xây dựng ở bất cứ đâu, nên Shinra đã độc quyền sản xuất điện và gần như thống trị cả thế giới. Lò phản ứng Mako do Reeve Tuesti thiết kế vài năm trước Final Fantasy VII. Chính xác thì khi nào các lò phản ứng được thiết kế không được nói rõ, nhưng trong Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, Rufus Shinra có nói năng lượng Mako đã được sản xuất trên 40 năm. Điều này phù hợp với việc năng lượng Mako đã được sử dụng trong dự án Jenova, khi Jenova được khám phá 30 năm trước sự kiện trong game. Cuốn truyện On the Way to a Smile: Case of Barret tiết lộ rằng dòng Lifestream đã thay đổi sau khi Meteor va vào Planet, vì thế các lò phản ứng Mako không còn có thể tiếp cận Lifestream và sản xuất năng lượng Mako nữa. Và cũng vì người ta cảm thấy mắc nợ dòng Lifestream đã cứu mạng họ, các lò phản ứng cuối cùng bị đóng cửa. Dù vậy vẫn còn một ít Mako sót lại trong các lò phản ứng, được những người dân Midgar sống sót dùng để tạo nên Edge gần khu phế tích của thành phố. Trong Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, Reeve và World Regenesis Organization phá hủy các lò phản ứng để ngăn Omega hút Lifestream. Các lò phản ứng đã biết Lò phản ứng Midgar làm nổ tung lò phản ứng sector 1]] Có tổng cộng 9 lò phản ứng ở Midgar - 8 cái bao quanh thành phố, mỗi khu vực (sector) một cái, lò thứ 9 nằm đưới đất, cấp năng lượng cho Trụ sở Shinra và căn cứ Deepground. Trong những sự kiện mở đầu Final Fantasy VII, AVALANCHE đã làm nổ tung lò phản ứng Sector 1, gây ra tình trạng mất điện tạm thời. Sau đó AVALANCHE đánh bom lò phản ứng Sector 5, dù Shinra đã đoán trước cuộc tấn công và gọi tiếp viện. Mặc dù bị đánh bom, lò phản ứng Sector 5 sau đó vẫn hoạt động, cho thấy có lẽ nó đã được sửa lại, trong khi đó lò phản ứng Sector 1 vẫn bị phá hủy. Sau đó, Sister Ray được chuyển tới Midgar. Không có Huge Materia ở Junon để cấp năng lượng cho nó, Sister Ray được nối với 8 lò phản ứng Mako bao quanh thành phố (lò phản ứng ở Sector 1 đã bị phá hủy). Khi khẩu pháo khai hỏa và làm cho toàn Midgar bị mất điện tạm thời, nó đã tiêu diệt thành công Diamond Weapon và xuyên thủng lá chắn Sephiroth dựng lên ở Northern Crater. Sau đó, giáo sư Hojo chiếm quyền điều khiển khẩu pháo và bắn tiếp một lần nữa, tiếp thêm Mako cho Sephiroth. Nhờ sự can thiệp của AVALANCHE, Hojo bị tiêu diệt và khẩu pháo bị vô hiệu hóa. Các lò phản ứng Mako ở Midgar tiếp tục hoạt động cho đến khi Meteor đổ bộ. Lò phản ứng Fort Condor (Pháo đài Kền kền) Một con kền kền lớn sống trên đỉnh lò phản ứng. Trong suốt trò chơi kền kền bất động và bảo vệ trứng của nó. Cả kền kền và lò phản ứng được bảo vệ bởi lực lượng nổi dậy sống trong pháo đài. Sự hiện diện của con chim ngăn cản kế hoạch lấy Huge Materia bên trong lò phản ứng của Shinra, và họ liên tục tìm cách tấn công và đánh bại lực lượng giữ pháo đài. Một minigame diễn ra ở đây: người chơi phải tìm cách đánh bại quân đội Shinra và bảo vệ kền kền mẹ. Sau một thời gian kền kền mẹ sẽ chết và trứng sẽ nở ra chim non, cùng với materia triệu hồi Phoenix. Huge Materia Master Command có thể tìm thấy ở đây. Lò phản ứng Corel Lò phản ứng Corel nằm gần thị trấn khai thác than North Corel. Vài năm trước khi sự kiện trong game bắt đầu, các lãnh đạo Shinra thuyết phục người dân Corel (trong đó có Barret Wallace) bán mỏ than của họ cho công ty và cho phép Shinra xây dựng ở đây một lò phản ứng. Một thời gian sau khi xây dựng, Corel bị Shinra thiêu rụi để trả đũa cho những hoạt động khủng bố nhằm vào lò phản ứng ở đây. Khu giải trí Gold Saucer được dựng lên trên đống đổ nát Corel. Không còn nơi nào để đi, những người sống sót dựng nên một thị trấn nhỏ mà họ gọi là North Corel. Đây là sự kiện quan trọng đối với một số câu chuyện phụ trong game. Huge Materia Master Magic được tạo ra trong lò phản ứng này và chuyển đi bằng tàu hỏa đến North Corel. Lò phản ứng dưới nước Junon Lò phản ứng Junon là lò phản ứng duy nhất ở dưới nước. Nó có bến đỗ tàu ngầm và có thể xuống từ mặt đất bằng thang máy. Huge Materia Master Summon có thể lấy được bằng tàu ngầm ở đây. Lò phản ứng Gongaga Lò phản ứng này được xây dựng gần thị trấn nhỏ Gongaga. Một tai nạn đã gây ra một vụ nổ khủng khiếp, giết hại rất nhiều người dân. Materia triệu hồi Titan có thể tìm thấy ở đây. Lò phản ứng núi Nibel Không rõ vì lí do gì, lò phản ứng núi Nibel giữ nhiều bí mật ghê gớm. Nó có một căn phòng chứa các thí nghiệm của các nhà khoa học Shinra. Họ nghiên cứu tác dụng của việc đưa Mako trực tiếp vào cơ thể người. Thực thể Jenova cũng được giữ bên trong lò phản ứng này, nhưng sau đó được chuyển tới Midgar sau sự kiện Nibelheim do Sephiroth gây ra. Tuy vậy, lò phản ứng tiếp tục được sử dụng để cấp điện cho Nibelheim, và có vẻ các đối tượng thí nghiệm ở đây hoặc bị phá hủy hoặc đã được chuyển đi nơi khác. Huge Materia triệu hồi Bahamut ZERO được sản xuất ở đây, chuyển tới Junon, và chuyển từ đây đến Rocket Town bằng Gelnika. Lò phản ứng Modeo Một lò phản ứng được dự định xây dựng ở Modeoheim. Việc xây dựng đã được bắt đầu khi dự án bị hủy. Các nhà khoa học rời khỏi thị trấn và nó bị bỏ hoang cho đến khi một phần lò phản ứng được lực lượng của Genesis sử dụng làm căn cứ một thời gian ngắn. Lò phản ứng Wutai Shinra nhắm đến Wutai để đặt một lò phản ứng ở Hang Materia phía nam thị trấn, nhưng lãnh đạo của Wutai, Godo Kisaragi, từ chối. Điều này dẫn đến cuộc xung đột gọi là cuộc chiến Wutai. Dù Shinra chiến thắng, không rõ vì lí do gì họ đã từ bỏ kế hoạch xây lò phản ứng ở Wutai. Phát triển Ở một thời điểm trong quá trình phát triển Final Fantasy VII, AVALANCHE phải đóng cửa tất cả các lò phản ứng Mako để có thể đánh bại Sephiroth, điều này làm Reeves phản bội Shinra để giúp họ đóng cửa các lò phản ứng còn lại. Tình tiết này cuối cùng bị cắt khỏi game nhưng một tình huống rất giống như vậy diễn ra trong Dirge of Cerberus, khi AVALANCHE phải phá hủy các lò phản ứng Mako trên Planet để làm chậm sự hồi sinh của Omega. Gallery File:GongagaReactor.png|Phế tích lò phản ứng ở Gongaga Midgar Mako Reactor.jpg|Lò phản ứng Mako ở Midgar MtNibel-Reactor.jpg|Lò phản ứng Mako ở Nibelheim Underwater Reactor.jpg|Lò phản ứng dưới nước ở Junon Thể_loại:Final Fantasy VII